19
by our-adventure-time
Summary: Fionna's 19th birthday party starts as a simple get-together but quickly shifts to the uncontrollable girlfriend of Marshall Lee. Sorry that is possibly the worst summary ever! Read on! Fiolee. Leave me a review to let me know how I'm doing! :)
1. Chapter 1

As a light drizzle came down across Aaa, Marshall quickly flew out to his mailbox to collect about a weeks worth of unread mail. It wasn't very often he checked because it would either be junk mail or letters from his mother telling him about how the Nightosphere is really missing him. After retrieving the large stack of envelopes he flew back into his house.

"Didn't know it was raining out." a woman's voice came from the kitchen.

Marshall looked up from sorting through the mail and saw his girlfriend, Ashley, making breakfast. She only had one of his oversized band shirts over her naked body. She must have just woken up.

"Not too bad." Marshall resumed skimming through the pile of letters and advertisements.

He continued to throw the unwanted mail into a small trashcan by his TV. He opened a few from his mom but got too bored to read through all of them. She wouldn't stop with the gushy 'I love you sweetie' and 'See you soon cupcake' in all of her letters. Last time he checked, his mom was a stone cold bitch who ate his fries. Not something to take lightly.

"Why don't you slip out of those wet clothes and come upstairs with me?" Ashley stepped out of the kitchen in a sexy trout.

Marshall didn't have to look up at her to know what she was doing. Lately all she wanted was sex. As much as Marshalled loved to fuck...Ashley wasn't the best at it. Most of the time she was faking her orgasms for fun.

"Come on, round two? You know you want to." she had flown over behind him and started messaging his shoulders.

"Wait!" he flew up from his sitting position in the air to standing on his feet for once.

Ashley nearly fell on her butt he had jumped up so quick.

"Whats your deal?" she asked with an annoyed tone.

Marshall had dropped the rest of his mail when he came to a small blue envelope. It had his name written in fancy white cursive on the front and a small white bunny sticker held the envelope closed. Without having to check the address, he knew who it was from. Although he didn't know why his little bunny would be sending him a letter.

"Fionna, she sent me something." Marshall's eye glew with joy which was a first since he'd started dating Ashley three months ago.

Ashley rolled her eyes and slumped down onto his couch, picking at her nails already bored by the mention of her name. Marshall proceeded to carefully peel the sticker and open the envelope. Inside was a lighter shade of blue cardstock square. On the top of the card with the same font as the front it read: "You're Invited". Marshall smiled as he read that it was Fionna's 19th birthday coming up and he was invited to her birthday party. Then on the bottom in small letters it read: "(you can bring Ashley too)". Marshall grinned at that being the only chicken scratch handwriting on the invitation, knowing Fionna wrote that personally.

"We're invited to Fionna's 19th birthday party!" Marshall turned around almost too excited.

"19? Wow. Remember those days? My 19th birthday was quite special as a human. You, me, a little candle lit dinner, and hhhiiissss!" she jumped up and was explaining that day slowly until the end where she extended her fangs and grabbed Marshall's neck pretending to sink her teeth in.

Marshall remembered it perfectly. Ashley was his first human he turned. He was barely a vampire for a full year when she had found out and wanted to become one with him so they could live forever. Nothing is what it seems and their love was never strong enough. After a few months, Marshall broke what they had off and moved on. Still, a thousand years later, Ashley is madly in love with Marshall. Unfortunately, the feeling still isn't mutual.

"Yeah...so do you want to go? It'll be fun! Fionna is really cool. I bet you two will love each other." Marshall walked over to her and took her waist in his hands. "Please?" his face scrunched up like a puppy dog.

"Ugh, fine! Lets spike the punch or something because I will not get through a human's birthday party without a drink." Ashley smirked devilishly and pecked his lips.

"Maybe. But in the mean time, I think you need a shower!" Marshall playfully waved his hands in front of his nose indicating that Ashley was stanky!

Ashley bit her lip and twirled around and walked towards Marshall's trapdoor leading to his bedroom. Before going up, she sexily slipped off the band tee she was wearing and let it drop to the floor. She stood before him completely naked. After giving him time to look, she climbed up the ladder and headed to the bathroom. Once Marshall heard the shower start, he called Fionna to let him know they could come. Good thing he checked the mail because her party was tomorrow.

"Hey Fi!" Marshall's mouth curved up in a grin after hearing her voice. It seems like they haven't talked in a really long time.

"Just letting you know I'll be able to come tomorrow. Yeah, ha ha." the two went on with a friendly conversation of what they've been up to the last month. Maybe it has been a really long time.

As they talked, Marshall flew up into his bedroom. Ashley was singing in the shower but her voice must not have been hitting the tile the right way because it did not sound good.

"Oh, you're right. Almost forgot, yeah we are both coming. How is she? Um, we're good. Nothing amazing has happened but um, you never know." Fionna brought up Ashley which immediately changed Marshall's mood. He only wanted to talk about Fionna. Everything about her was interesting and made him want to know more.

As they continued to talk, Marshall sat in his desk chair to relax. They laughed at the stories and jokes they told each other. Marshall held the invitation in his hand. He rubbed the envelope aimlessly with his thumb as their conversation smoothly switched to different topics quickly. He opened a drawer in his desk and it was stuffed with papers. He slid his shoulder up to hold the phone to his ear while he gently closed the envelope back to its previous state with the small bunny sticker holding it together. Laughing quite loud at the story she was telling him, Marshall pushed the blue envelope into the sea of miscellaneous papers.

"HAHA! Fionna! You didn't?!" Marshall chuckled in the way that made Fionna's heart race. So soft and genuine that it became..._attractive._

Marshall flew out of the desk chair and over to his bed where he laid back in the air, crossing an ankle on his knee and his arm behind his head. They continued to talk but they were interrupted by Cake calling her for lunch. The two exchanged goodbyes and Fionna hung up first. Marshall locked his phone and dropped it down onto his bed beneath him. He hovered there in the silence for a few moments before his bathroom door opened.

"Ahh. Much better. You're turn!" Ashley came out only in the towel wrapped around her head. She definitely didn't mind flaunting her body to Marshall.

Marshall rolled his eyes and grabbed two big, white towels from his bathroom closet and threw one at her. "Dry yourself off, I don't want my floor to be soaked." he said bluntly. Ashley looked at him like he was crazy but turned back around once he shut the bathroom door almost too hard.

He went in and placed the towel on the counter. He checked the mirror, although this useless habit of checking to see if he was there started to get old over the last thousand years. Still, there was always the slightest bit of hope for something to be looking back at him. He stripped quickly and turned on the shower. Once at a reasonable temperature, he stepped in and stood there. Certain thoughts wouldn't escape his mind. Maybe the shower really is the best place for ideas. He turned to face the shower head and placed his hands on the tile. His arms extended and locked as he let his head fall down, letting his chin touch the top of his chest. The only part of his body being showered in warm water was his back and neck. He gently closed his eyes and thought.

**Authors Note: Hey! So I was going to make this a one-shot but it started to become something better. I will continue to update and this will be a new story! Woop woop! Been awhile, but I'm going to try my best. This first chapter is really all about Marshall. I put in some pretty obvious hints towards him and Fionna but its cool if you didn't pick up on them the first time because let. me. tell. you. They will return in future chapters. Thanks for stopping by and reading and if you want to help a young writer out-leave a review to let me know if I'm doing alright. See you in the next chapter!**

**~OAT**


	2. Chapter 2

"Umbrella-check. Napkins-check. Tea cups-check. Red velvet cream puffs, che-wait! Cream puffs? Where are the cream puffs?!" Prince Gumball frantically looked around and didn't spot the cream puffs anywhere.

"Hiiiiyah!" Fionna chucked a cream puff at the prince and shot his crown off his head.

Fionna gasped as Gumball looked disgusted while picking up his crown and dusting it off. She apologetically smiled and blushed as he checked cream puffs off the list.

"I hope Marshall will be alright in the sun...I didn't think it was supposed to be this beautiful out." Fionna looked up while talking and squinted at the cloudless, blue sky.

Her party had mostly been planned by Gumball and Cake which definitely was not a wise choice. It was all frilly and dress code-y. Cake made Fionna wear a stupid dress and different shoes than her typical black flats. She could barely even walk in them, let alone run. The dress was a nude beige color and was incredibly tight. It had a tank top upper half and went down to about two inches below her knee. To go along with it were a pair of nude stilettos that were way too tall for Fionna's liking. Cake also gave her a small, gold wishbone bracelet. Her hair was out of her bunny hat for once and in a messy fishtail braid resting on her shoulder and chest. To finish off the "classy attire", as Cake likes to put it, she wore a floppy nude colored, felt hat on her head to cover the hot sun.

"Marshall will be fine. He always finds a way to." Gumball said with a bored tone while he continued to check off a list of items on his pink clipboard.

Fionna watched him as he paced around the top of her treehouse briefly looking but quickly returning to his clipboard to check things off. Quickly getting bored, Fionna slumped down into a white cushion, almost like a big, fancy bean bag, and crossed her legs. That was the annoying part about dresses. She had to worry about so many more posture issues. Her typical t-shirt and skort pairing didn't require any extra maintenance. Being a classy lady is hard.

The flat top of the treehouse had been decorated quite beautifully. The deck-ish area on top was fairly large and could hold about 30 people if needed. There were peach and tan colored rugs spread all across giving the area 'safe' places to sit. The giant white bean bag chairs were scattered across so guests could sit wherever. A small pile of gifts had started next to the ladder leading to the top of the treehouse where the party was to be. There was a small table with treats and drinks for later along with a small bar for the older guests. Above them were unlit bulb lights that would come on once it began to get late. Fionna had to admit it was a really beautiful set-up.

"Marshall just called!" Cake said as she climbed up the ladder.

"What'd he say?!" Fionna perked up and questioned her sister too eagerly.

"He'll be here in a few minutes! Mochro should also be here soon." Cake came to the top and sat next to her sister.

"Wait...what time is it?!" Gumball quickly asked.

"Almost 2 o'clock. Why?" Fionna said, checking her phone. She also saw an unread text from Marshall saying: See you soon :o). She smiled but resumed her attention to Gumball.

"Fudge! The cake should be arriving soon! I will be by the door if any of you need me." Gumball quickly climbed down the ladder and ran downstairs to the front door.

* * *

"Why does this birthday thing have to be during the day? Even though I'm completely covered its _burrnningg _out here. And _why_ are we walking?" Ashley complained as the couple walked to Fionna's.

"Relax, the sun will set in a few hours and time flies when you're having fun. Besides isn't it nice to actually walk for once. Vampires are always floating and flying and blah blah." Marshall said enthusiastically.

"God, you're like a whole different person. And no, time does not fly when you are watching a human grow old. Even the word is boring: _human_." Ashley talked while she pulled a flask out of a small purse she brought.

Taking a swig, she flinched at the taste and took another large gulp. Marshall didn't notice until she was closing the top.

"What is that?!" he swiped the flask from her hands and opened it.

He put his nose to the opening and sniffed. Without completely breathing in he could smell the alcohol. But it wasn't any ordinary alcohol.

"How the fuck did you get this?" Marshall sniffed it again making sure he knew it was the toxic drink he thought it was.

Ashley stole the flask back and put it into her purse. "Maybe I went to the Nightosphere and bought some Lucifer Vodka and just happened to take some on the way here...what's the big deal son of _the_ Hana Abadeer, current heir to the throne Marshall Lee?" she smirked as she annoyed him with his own title.

"Its illegal to steal alcohol that strong, let alone any at all." Marshall's tone was completely serious and he held his umbrella in his crossed arms.

"Fucking hell. You already sound like your mother." Ashley rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"Christ Ash, if a creature of Aaa got into that they would die after half a shot. Its poison to them." Marshall looked at her concerned.

"Relax ok, I'm not going to let someone drink from it. Its all for me to get through tonight. Honessstly don't know how you can put up wihh this." her words already began to slur.

Marshall closed his eyes and mentally cursed her out for even bringing a flask with her. As they continued to walk in silence, they soon approached the treehouse. They both flew up to the top, seeing as the party was obviously happening up there. Startled, Fionna jumped up from sitting in the bean bag to greet her guests.

"Hey guys!" Fionna walked over and nearly stumbled into their presence by the heels she wore.

"Woah, you alright? Ha ha." Marshall extended his arm out just incase she decided to trip again.

"All good here! What about you? Whats up?" Fionna smiled and smoothed down her dress.

"Omg! Are those cream puffs?!" Ashley jumped and flew over to the table of candy and cakes.

Fionna and Marshall watched as Ashley already began eating. Fionna turned back around to face Marshall who surprisingly was already looking at her. Fionna blushed the lightest pink color and smiled up at him.

"Hi." Marshall said with a genuine smile and his eyes half lidded. Either that or he was squinting from the sun.

"Hi." Fionna repeated and smiled.

The two looked at each other for a few moments filling the surprisingly not-so-awkward moment with quiet regards to each other. Marshall just barely opened his mouth to say something to her but Cake interrupted.

"Hey Marshall...and um..Ashley," Cake looked over at Ashley sucking the red from cupcakes and candy. "ooo! Big present! Why don't you set it down over there and we'll get this party started?" Cake pointed to the pile and shooed him off.

Marshall nodded and silently flew past Fionna, letting the corner of his eye catch a glimpse of Fionna's body in her _very_ tight dress.

"Ok! Lets boogie!" Cake clicked a button on a remote she was holding and BMO turned on Best Coast's song "Boyfriend".

Fionna smiled at the song and did a little dance with Cake while the rest of the guests got together in the middle of the party and danced along. As the small group of about 15 people danced to the upbeat music, Marshall stood next to Ashley at the food table but only had his eyes on the dancefloor and not his girlfriend. A certain someone caught his eye.

**Authors Note: Ack! Abrupt endings suck, I know! I have a ton of homework to do and can't keep procrastinating! But here's an early (at least for me) update. I tried to focus more on Fionna's POV in this chapter since the last one was basically all Marshall. Also this may be a little weird BUT I feel like I didn't describe what dress Fionna was wearing too well so if you copy and paste this link- ponte-tank-dress_rsapo306?c=Moonlight you will see the exact dress I was using for inspiration. Anyway, I should be updating within hours because it is guaranteed that I will become bored of AP homework :p Thanks for reading and see you then! **

**~OAT**


	3. Chapter 3

"Presents!" Cake shouted as she walked over to the table with Fionna's cake as she began cutting slices for everyone.

Gumball had brought a large table for everyone to sit at and eat as Fionna opened presents. He had also turned on the bulb lights since the sun had set about an hour ago. Fionna took her seat at the head of the table next to Gumball and Cake. Everyone had moved their pile of presents next to her chair.

"Ok, should we wait for the cake to be passed out?" Fionna asked over everyone's small chit chat.

"No! Baby cakes you open those presents right now!" Cake said as she continued to cut slices.

Fionna put her hands up in surrender and picked up a white bag with bunnies jumping all over the sides. Fionna tore out all of the pale blue tissue paper and took out a pajama set. It was blue and had bunnies all over it. The tag on the inside was homemade and read: "To: Baby Cakes From: Cake :-)"

"Thanks Cake! These are amazing!" she called out to her sister.

Cake blew her a kiss and licked some icing off her paw. Fionna grabbed the nearest one, which was an all black box. It was quite the large present, over two feet at least. She put it on the table with lots of strength because whatever it was, it was heavy. She saw the tag and read that it was from Marshall. She looked up and saw Marshall smirking at her. She realized she was sitting too far away from her best guy friend. He was all the way across the table about five seats down. Marshall sat back and held his wine glass lazily as he enjoyed watching her open his gift. It had to be the best one out of the bunch.

A loud gasp came from Fionna as she opened the top of the box and moved the red tissue paper. "NO WAY?!" Fionna got up from her chair and lifted the gift out of the box.

"My own ax bass?!" she looked up at Marshall who had a joyful glow around him.

Fionna couldn't let her mouth close she was so surprised. She wrapped the strap around her shoulder and held the bass up just as Marshall had been teaching her the last couple of months.

"I know how much you enjoyed playing mine so when I was in the Nightosphere about a month ago I picked up a little something special." Marshall said over the confused guests and chit chat.

She strummed her favorite chord he had taught her and the sound vibrated through the night. Looking up at him, Fionna smiled and jumped up and down with glee. He loved how happy she was. It was one of his favorite things to do surprisingly, giving people gifts and seeing their reactions. Fionna mouthed thank you and put his box on the floor. She kept the bass in her lap as she continued to open gifts. A few retractable swords and some other adventure gear didn't live up to Marshall's gift. Not even close.

"Cake time!" Cake came around with plates on her stretched arms.

Everyone began eating and sucking the red out of the cake as Fionna finished opening a few more presents.

* * *

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. Be right back." Marshall said squeezing Ashley's hand and getting up.

He flew over the edge of the tree and went down to find the window that was to Fionna's bathroom. Before reaching it, he noticed Fionna was doing some dishes in the kitchen. Quietly, he opened a window and slipped in stealthily without her noticing. He closed the window and flew to about three feet behind her. He put his feet down on the ground, careful not to make a noise. Before scaring her, he watched as she peacefully washed plates. He also couldn't help but look at how amazing her ass looked in that skin tight dress. _I-is she even wearing underwear?!_ Marshall thought to himself as he tried to find a crease for where there would be underwear. He stopped searching and resumed to scaring her.

"I don't think the birthday girl should be washing dishes." he said and halfway through the sentence Fionna jumped and dropped a plate in the sink.

"Glob! Marshall you have got to stop doing that!" she put her hand to her heart and let her butt rest on the edge of the sink.

He smirked and stepped closer to her. She blushed and looked down at her heels that were already giving her blisters. Marshall stepped even closer, closing in on the space they had between each other.

"You look gorgeous tonight." he said making her look up at him.

"You don't look too shabby yourself." she smiled with rosey cheeks and got up from kneeling on the counter to walk up to him.

She stood close to him, letting her arms touch his chest as she adjusted his loose tie. Marshall wore a black suit and white button down with a skinny black tie. Though, he kept the ensemble himself with his dirty and torn up black converse. He stared down at her, not able to see her face with that hat in the way. He brought his hand to the rim of the hat and removed it from her head. She looked up at him, almost with a worried look on her face. He was smiling down at her, his eyes were more crimson than usual. Fionna tried not to get lost in them as they looked at each other.

"Ashley are you alright?" Fionna jumped at the muffled sound of something breaking and someone talking up on the roof.

She had been nearly hugging Marshall when that something from the roof interrupted the quiet moment. Marshall looked towards the window where the ladder was and walked with Fionna to it. As they made it to the roof, Ashley was being pulled up from having fallen. She broke her wineglass and guests were helping her up.

"Shit," Marshall whispered as he lightly pressed his hand to Fionna's lower back as they took a small step towards the hoard of people. "Ashley, what happened?" he yelled to his drunken girlfriend.

Ashley looked up to see Marshall standing with Fionna. Instantly, her intoxication made her emotions run wild. She pushed off the guests helping her keep her balance and she stood on her own.

"What arreee you dooing wih her?" Ashley pointed at Fionna almost toppling over.

"What?" Marshall asked completely confused and annoyed.

"Allll night youvv been with Fionna. 'Fionna is sooo much fffun! Oh you two willl love each other!' Cut the shit Marshall. _I'm_ your girrrllfriend, not this fucking excuse of a girl!" Ashley spat as she drunkenly complained.

"Ashley!" Marshall let go of Fionna and took a step towards his girlfriend.

"Don't fffucking leccturrre me right now, Marshall. Your little h-human needs to hearr thiss." Ashley pushed Marshall down and slowly flew over to Fionna.

Fionna stood there, vulnerable and alone with everyone watching her and Ashley. Ashley came in front of her and began her speech.

"Loook at you. I-I bet you feel special tonight, don't you? Ha ha. Well fuck you bitch. My lifelonggg ffucking boyfriend is in love with you," Fionna took a sharp inhale as her eyes went wide and she immediately looked over at Marshall who looked as if he could murder Ashley. "I'm over here youu whorree!" Ashley put her hand to Fionna's chin and roughly brought Fionna's eyes back to hers. "Ifff you don't believe me just look at the way he looks a-at you. His eyes only get tha-that red color when yourrrr around. I bet all he thinks about is fffucking your brainss out. Sucking the life out of you while you are still imagining his big, fffaatt, co–" Ashley was cut off.

"ASH!" Marshall tugged extremely hard at Ashley's wrist and yelled in a devilish tone.

His yell echoed in the night air, making Fionna scared to hear something so dark again. Ashley laughed as Marshall angrily flew her down into the treehouse so they could talk away from the guests. Fionna hadn't realized her eyes were watering from Ashley's words. _Whore, bitch…_ Why was she so rude to her? Cake quickly ran up to Fionna who was now tearing up.

"Um, I-I think the party is over folks. We'll see you soon." Cake told everyone as she hugged Fionna. Soon, people were rushing to leave.

_Inside_

"What the fuck?!" Marshall yelled at Ashley as they safely made it inside the tree house.

Anger rushed through Marshall in a way he hadn't felt before. He watched as Ashley broke into laughter at his outburst.

"I swear to fucking christ Ashley. You fucked up big time. Its so fucking done." he cursed at her not regarding any feelings she might still have for him.

Ashley stopped laughing and looked at him, hurt. "No, no wait! I-I didn't mmmean it!" Marshall hushed her and and grabbed something from Fionna's fridge.

Once he returned, he held a carton of bug milk and a blue marker. Ashley realized the items in his hands and grabbed onto his arm to stop him. He quickly shook her off and threw the milk on the face that he drew onto the wall. In a few seconds, the portal opened and Marshall stood there, waiting for Ashley to go.

"Go." he said sternly.

Ashley began to shed tears. Her melodramatic outburst annoyed Marshall even more so he scooped her up in his arms. She kicked and flailed her arms not wanting to leave. He said goodbye and gently set her down into the Nightosphere. As the portal closed, he walked away from the wall and mentally kicked himself.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he realized the extent of what happened.

It was all his fault. He shouldn't have brought Ashley. They could still be together, having a decent relationship. He shouldn't have come at all. This could have been avoided. Why did he let her continue to drink? Why did he have to talk to Fionna? Marshall thought about the reason he was with Ashley. Fionna had mentioned her and Gumball were getting close and had gone on their first date. As obvious as it was, she liked Gumball over him and he couldn't live through it if he loved her when she would become his 'princess'.

"Shit." he cursed at himself as he sat with his head in his hands.

"M-Marshall?" a quiet voice came from across the kitchen.

Marshall looked up to see Fionna standing uncomfortably before him. He quickly stood and held back the tears that were beginning to form in his eyes. As he stood, Fionna backed away from him. Marshall stopped moving towards her and hovered above the ground. _Oh no. No, no, no, no! Look what you've done, dumbass!_ Marshall thought as she finally made eye-contact with him. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were wet. Seeing her this broken up made him want to cry.

"Fi, I'm so sor–" Marshall was cut off by Cake entering the room.

"Marshall you should leave. Now." she put a protective arm around Fionna and watched Marshall leave.

He didn't hesitate because he didn't want to harm his little bunny any more than he already had. He quickly escaped through a window and flew fast through the summer night.

**Authors Note: Hello! This is the first time I've actually updated daily. Go me! Anyway, Ashley is a bitch and yeah. I feel like she would be with her white hair and rockin bod. Ha ha, but yeah, this is kind of a transitional chapter to get into the good stuff. And don't worry because there is definitely going to be some smut and such in the next few chapters! Fiolee for the win! Alright, back to homework and procrastinating. Thanks for reading and leave me a review if theres something on your mind! **

**~OAT**


	4. Chapter 4

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Marshall paced his bedroom floor as he cursed under his breath at himself.

What the fuck was he thinking?! Bringing Ashley of all people to a party. Fuck if he knew he shouldn't have broken up with her so soon. They could have gone on without any complications.

"Shit!" Marshall continued to curse at himself as the conflict at the party replayed in his mind for hours.

He stopped pacing and shut his eyes while pulling at his hair furiously. He was livid and didn't have a solution to his problem. Fionna was no longer safe from his feelings for her, their friendship could basically be ruined, Ashley is now going to become a raging bitch, the list goes on.

Marshall took a seat on the edge of his bed and collapsed his head into his hands. He shut his eyes and sighed. He has to stop thinking about Fionna. The only thing constantly flooding his thoughts is her long blonde hair and quirky personality. The past few weeks he has had non-stop dreams about her and they each progressively get more and more vivid.

Suddenly, Marshall's phone buzzes in his pocket. He lazily brings his head out of his hands and slowly takes out the buzzing phone in his breast pocket. Taking a quick look at the contact picture that was displayed behind an 'answer' and 'decline' button, Marshall's eyes went wide and his mind woke up. He hesitated to pick up but quickly tapped the screen and put the phone to his ear.

"Fionna? Listen, I'm so, so s–" he was cut off by Cake.

"Marshall cut the bullshit. Honestly this isn't even surprising coming from you and your antics. Fionna is still upset mostly by the way your bitch of a girlfriend called her out on very untrue statements. Anyway, you left your ax bass here. You're going to need to pick it up tomorrow. But not tonight." Cake finished speaking with her annoyed tone.

"My ax bass is here at my house…" Marshall looked to his left at the ax bass sitting on its stand.

"Yes, but the one you gave Fionna, that has to go. I can't constantly have something that reminds me of you around. Such a disgrace." Cake's voice twanged with a pretentious ring.

Marshall sat up straight and he began to fill with anger. He told Cake ok and quickly hung up. What a bitch. Cake puts on a facade everytime shes with Fionna but around Marshall, whole other personality. Marshall stood up and went to his desk to relieve the anger built up inside him. He took out a pen and paper and began to write his feelings into lyrics.

* * *

"Night baby cakes. I'll make you some extra special breakfast for you tomorrow, alright?" Cake said as she climbed into bed.

"Ok." Fionna said into her pillow.

Cake switched off the lights and quickly drifted off into sleep. Fionna laid on her side with her hands under her head in a praying like position. She replayed Ashley yelling at her and the whole debacle. How was she even drunk? There wasn't any alcohol at the party. She continued to swim in her complicated thoughts until a creak came from her window. She sat up and rubbed her eyes thinking that would help her see better in the pitch dark room. Only the small amount of moonlight flooding through her window. She looked around and ran her fingers through her loose hair. The window creaked again and looked to have been cracked.

"Hello?" Fionna whispered into the dark as her heart sped up into a quick beat.

Suddenly, Marshall made himself visible and was floating outside of the treehouse with his hands hooked on the window. Fionna's heart raced faster and she inhaled sharply at the surprise guest.

"Marshall what are you doing here?!" Fionna stood and crossed her arms, cold from the night air filling her room.

Marshall didn't answer but pointed to the roof. At first Fionna looked at him confused but then realized what he meant. Fionna went to her wardrobe after looking down and realizing she only had on a tank top and underwear. She quickly got into pajama shorts and a light gray jacket.

"Hey baby cakes, whatcha doin?" Cake asked in a tired way.

Fionna jumped at her voice. "I um I'm getting a snack."

Cake purred and feel back asleep. Fionna sighed with relief and left their bedroom. She quietly creeped down the stairs and through the kitchen/den. Quickly making it down to the front door, she walked out into the night and looked up at the roof. Walking around to the back of the treehouse, she climbed the ladder to the roof. As she made it up, the bulb lights above the roof were still on and light French music was faintly playing in the background. Marshall stood in the middle of it all, still in his suit and his hands in his pockets. She had forgotten to turn off the lights and music after everyone left

"Fi, I didn't come here for this in particular," Marshall waved his arms around the lights and music, "but I'd like to say I'm sorry. It was completely my responsibly to make sure Ashley didn't do anything like this. I came to take your ax bass now because Cake said to not come tomorrow so I'd thought I'd come tonight so it wouldn't be awkward to see each other. Although now-" he was cut off by Fionna walking towards him

"Take my ax bass? What are you talking about?" Fionna asked extremely confused and angry.

Marshall looked at her confused as well. Did she not know? "I got a call from Cake saying I needed to pick up the ax bass I gave you...I had suspected you made the decision to get rid of..it..." Marshall trailed off as Fionna grew angry.

"Definitely not. That was all Cake. That was my favorite present." Fionna smiled, for the first time in the last couple of hours.

Marshall smiled back and stepped closer to her. "May I have this dance?" he let out his hand.

Fionna giggled at the cleché situation and took his hand; Marshall brought them into a swift little sway. Fionna held her hand in his and the other rests on his neck. Marshall tightened the grip he had on her hip and pulled her closer. They continued to sway to the familiar French tune: 'La Mer'. _(The Sea) _Fionna kept her eyes cast somewhere but Marshall's so she wouldn't be sucked into their beautiful dark, crimson color. Marshall on the other hand left his eyes wondering only towards Fionna's. Thats all he wanted to look at, the cerulean color they possessed. Trying to catch her attention, he began to sing along in fluent French.

"Avec les anggges si purs...laaa meerrr!" his voice rang through the air like a dance and kissed Fionna's skin as he left her wanting to hear him sing again.

"You speak French?!" Fionna was looking at him now.

_Yes, and I think you look absolutely gorgeous tonight._

"Oui, et je pense que vous regardez absolument magnifique ce soir." he spoke in French knowing she wouldn't understand his words but somewhere inside him he wished she had known.

Fionna giggled and kept her perfectly cute smile on her face as they swayed. Marshall couldn't help but smile at her. Picking up the pace of things, Marshall brought Fionna into a choreographed dance only he knew. He turned on his feet and they circled together a few times before he stopped them and let Fionna go into on of his hands. He extended the arm holding her hand above her head and she involuntarily twisted around beneath his hand. She spun back into his embrace and they swayed together as her back was pressed against his front. He untangled them and spun them around once more before finishing off his simple waltz. Once they had come out of the last spin, Marshall moved his hands to her lower back and dipped her down. Fionna couldn't help but giggle as her body curved over Marshall's hand.

"Hahha!" she giggled as she looked at the sky upside-down.

Marshall looked at her neck and décolletage. She breathed heavy after all the dancing and laughing. The way her chest moved up and down turned reality into slow motion. He could see and smell her pulse in her neck and she had a light shimmer of sweat at her collarbones. Pulling her up quickly, she had her eyes closed and was still giggling to herself. Marshall took the opportunity in front of him and kissed Fionna. She had been smiling until she realized what was happening and her eyes shot open in surprise. What was Marshall thinking?! Without hesitation and listening to her conscious say no, she reciprocated and kissed back. She couldn't help but hum with pleasure as his hands did a dance of their own across her back and face. She dug her hands into his hair and suit wanting to feel him. Before Fionna could get started, Marshall broke away with an expression that showed how shocked he was at what he did. Fionna breathed heavily and wanted more. Without realizing he had her off the ground, Marshall relaxed his arms and her feet touched the ground once more.

"Shit!" Marshall let go of Fionna completely and walked away from her, digging his fingers into his hair.

"Marsh–" Fionna was cut off by Marshall.

"I-I'm sorry Fionna. I really didn't mean to. I-I should go." before Fionna could interject, Marshall had flew off into the night.

Fionna held her mouth open, shocked. She breathed out a long and heavy sigh that she had been holding in. Why would he leave like that? Fionna obviously enjoyed it and she figured he did too since he made the move. Fionna stood there, waiting for Marshall to hopefully return and finish what he started. The adrenaline of their lips moving into each other and hands pushing and pulling at bare skin was exhilerating. Fionna wanted to know what it would feel like going further than kissing. As frightened as she was, the fear subsides in Marshall's arms.

"Fionna?" Fionna whipped around at the sound of her name and saw Cake by the ladder to the top of the tree.

"Cake! Don't scare me like that." Fionna said holding her chest and breathing quickly.

"What are you doing out here? You can't sleep in tomorrow, we're having brunch with Gumball tomorrow. Please come inside." Cake rolled her eyes and went back into the treehouse.

Fionna collected her emotions and followed after Cake. Upon entering the treehouse, she got into bed. She couldn't help but think of what just happened. It replayed in her brain like her favorite movie scene. Thinking about his hands and lips against her made her shiver and feel funny in her lower abdomen. Marshall Lee Abadeer. Was she really falling for him?

**Authors Note: Shun me now. This late update is horrible behavior and it will never happen again! So sorry to keep you waiting because I have a plan for next chapter so I cut this one short. Really excited for it to come alive because I'm typing it now and should have the next chapter in a matter of hours! Hooray for motivation! (something I lacked on this last chapter) Anyway, thanks for being extremely patient and leaving reviews on all of my stories. Its super cool to know people like my writing. :-) Catch ya on the flip side my homies! **

**~OAT**


	5. Chapter 5

"So I kept walking and then guess what I see?!"

"What? What?!"

"A moss goblin! Right there in the middle of the strawberry fields! So I took out my sword and sliced at his mossy limbs and finally stabbed him right in the hand. I guess thats a goblins weak spot because it fell to the ground and decomposed." Fionna finished explaining her adventure she had this morning to Cake.

"I'm glad you took a shower because you would have wreaked going to the Candy Kingdom. Blehk!" Cake said fanning her nose pretending there was a stench in the air.

"Ugh! I hate these things. I always have to wear dresses and hold back burps. What's the fun in that?!" Fionna said as she lightly kicked the candy ground.

"The fun is that you get to talk to Gumball. You never know, he could be the one." Cake nudged Fionna and wiggled her eyebrows.

Fionna wanted Marshall here. She wanted him to be the one for life–wait no! What was she thinking. One kiss and she's hooked?! This isn't some teen fantasy, hormonal, girl thing...is it? Was she actually starting to like him or just using him for pleasure? Either way she was fucked. Marshall Lee Abadeer of all people. Son a demon and vampire, what could be worse...Gumball? Fionna giggled as her thoughts randomly popped up with a scene of Marshall and Gumball fighting. Gumball's scrawny arms barely holding up his fists to fight Marshall who was already in his giant demon bat form.

"What's so funny?" Cake asked confused as they made it to Gumball's castle doors.

"Was I laughing out loud?" Fionna asked but switched her attention to the doors opening.

Gumball stood with a beaming smile upon his face. The two joined him inside after he opened the doors completely and gestured a hand for them to come in. After walking for a little through the pink castle, they stepped back outside and into Gumball's beautiful garden. It was in full bloom and Fionna could practically hear birds chirping and angels singing it was so marvelous. They made their way to a small grassy area and sat. A maid brought over champagne and a platter with cheese and crackers. The three took glasses and Gumball poured champagne into each glass. Once he had finished pouring, Fionna went to take a sip but was stopped by Gumball raising his glass.

"To Fionna turning 19! Mmm, what a fantastic year 19 can be." Gumball smiled at her and they all clinked glasses.

The rose gold moscato tasted sweet and the bubbles tickled Fionna's tongue making her taste buds dance and sing with delight. Gumball had good taste when it came to food. Whenever she had come to the castle, little sandwiches and delicious salami would be served. He must make it himself because the flavors are unlike anything Fionna could imagine.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Fionna would you mind fetching something from inside for me?" Gumball asked almost clapping his hands with excitement.

"Sure." she stood up and waited for directions.

"Go inside and go upstairs, take a left, and open the big, pink, mosaic doors. Then walk a few steps and take the pink present from the glass table and bring it out here!" Fionna tried to remember the directions and began her mission, per usual.

She quickly got into the castle and retrieved the gift. As she opened the large glass doors to the garden she walked out into the hot summer afternoon. It was quite the maze back to where Gumball and Cake were sitting and Fionna had found herself lost in a sea of green bushes and pink flowers. She walked slower now to make sure she didn't pass anything that looked familiar.

"Pepp, please talk to her. I left my favorite bass pic at her house and I really need it." Fionna overheard someone whispering a few bushes over.

"No, Marshall Lee, Death is busy. You should know this, you're the only one that can visit her on _specific_ occasions. She'll probably send it back to you. I wouldn't worry too much." Gumball's Peppermint Maid whispered to Marshall.

Fionna flinched at the mention of his name and peeked through the bushes to see them.

"Pepp you know how long that mailing takes! I don't have that time to sit and wait, I have songs I'd like to play well and not sloppily." Marshall pleaded to her.

"Marshall Lee Abadeer, this is not my problem but yours. I thank you for knowing that her and I are good friends and coming to me but I can't deal with this right now." Peppermint Maid walked away from him.

Marshall let out an exhausted sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. Fionna watched him. She never really looked at his face enough. Eye contact wasn't necessarily strong in her department. Something about looking at him was weird and uncomfortable for her. But as she watched him, the way his facial expression was angry and the way he clenched his jaw was exquisite. As she watched, she decided to leave the extremely creepy thing she was doing and tried to stealthily. Turning back around, Fionna made the mistake of not looking at where she was walking and stepped on a small root sticking up. Her foot caught on the stick and she yelped as she went down.

"Fionna?" she turned around to see Marshall floating above her and coming to her side.

"Marshall? Wh-what are you doing in the Candy Kingdom?" Fionna tried to act like she hadn't just been spying on him.

He came by her side and helped her sit up. "I-um-I was talking to Peppermint Maid about something. Thats not the point, what are you doing here?"

"Cake planned another lame tea party with Gumball. Although today is mostly a champagne party." she laughed at her current state and stuck a loose piece of hair in her bunny hat.

They sat in silence for a few awkward moments and didn't look at each other. Fionna dusted off her dirty knees trying to do something other than sit in silence. Not wanting to continue these uncomfortable glances, Marshall spoke.

"Fionna, I really am sorry about last night. I don't know what I was thinking and it may have just been a spur of the moment thing but...Ireallylikeditandreallylikeyou," he spoke too quick for Fionna to understand, "and I just want to say I'm sorry. It was kind of a dick move to just kiss you like that and I shouldn't have even stopped by and I–" he was cut off from his rant.

Fionna had grown tired of hearing him make excuses so she bent forward and kissed him to shut him up. If she wanted to get the point across she definitely did. Without bulging his eyes and flinching with surprise, he completely melted under her lips as if knowing she was going to kiss him. Placing a gentle hand on her porcelain soft skin, Marshall pulled her closer with a small amount of pressure. Her dainty dress was tattered and muddy from the ground as she leaned in to feel the warmth and wetness of this boys mouth. He tasted of strawberries and death, a combination creating a harmonious eliquixor. He bit her bottom lip with his front teeth and fangs, breaking the kiss as always too early. Fionna woke up from her heavenly trance and exhaled sharply, pleading for more. Fluttering her eyes open, she furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Why'd you stop?" she questioned.

"Gumball is walking over to find you." he looked at her face.

"What? How can you hear th–" she stopped from talking, remembering his vampire hearing.

A few moments later, Fionna whipped around to see Gumball walking up to her. She panicked and blushed at the scene Gumball was seeing. Her helpless body clinging to Marshall as they both had blotchy red lips. How embarrassing.

"Gumball this isn't what it looks...like…" once Fionna turned back around to see Marshall completely vanished, she felt even more stupid just laying on the ground with dirty knees and messy hair.

"Looks like you tripped. Nothing a little champagne can't fix! Here we go!" he took her hand and hoisted her up and off the ground.

"Thanks, heh heh." Fionna smoothed out her dress and walked with Gumball back to the picnic.

As they arrived at the picnic, the evening consisted of adult talk and drama within the kingdom. Something that had never sparked Fionna's interest. She sat in her mud-covered dress and blurred out the adult conversations. 19 was still a teenager and adulthood didn't seem fit for Fionna. As she tuned them out, her phone vibrated in her dress pocket. Pulling it out, there was a text from Marshall.

Marshall Lee 5:32 pm

_Come over tonight?_

Fionna smiled at the text and internally jumped with joy. She replied with yes and put her phone away. Wow. Marshall Lee Abadeer huh? Fionna's self conscious teased her. Marshall Lee wasn't the bad guy everyone had made him out to be. He was quite possibly the sweetest Fionna had ever met. After involuntarily smiling at her thoughts, she returned her attention to Gumball and Cake's conversation.

**Authors Note: Don't worry! I'm not leaving you with this cliff hanger! It took me a couple days to update because I'm doing one chapter split into two so if you think this chapter is a little bit short and pointless its because the next chapter is basically part two. This is just kind of an intro to the next chapter I suppose. Thanks for reading and thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews! So cool to hear from you all. **

**~OAT**


	6. Chapter 6

Marshall finished brushing his teeth and wiped his mouth a white towel hanging behind his door. He turned around and opened the bathroom closet behind him to grab floss. As he found what he was looking for, his eyes passed by a box of condoms. He only looked at it and thought to long about it. They weren't really going to...he can't take that from Fionna. She would hate him if anything went wrong. At least it would be protected if anything did end up happening. _No, no. You're not that guy. You are not that guy. _Marshall thought to himself and closed the closet door to continue flossing. After finishing and leaving the bathroom, he returned 2 minutes later to grab a condom and put it in his back pocket.

* * *

A knock came on Marshall's door and he flew to answer it. He became nervously sweaty before turning the doorknob. This was it.

"Hi." Fionna's voice sang through Marshall's ears.

He motioned for her to enter and the two walked in. The air around them filled with awkward tension that wouldn't leave. Marshall stuffed his hands into his pockets and watched Fionna. She wouldn't make eye contact. Quickly trying to do something, Fionna pointed towards Marshall's room for approval. His heart raced as Fionna began to climb up the ladder to his room. Making things more carefree, Marshall picked her up by her armpits and flew them into his room, landing on his bed with a light plop. He had purposefully dropped himself over her to give him the chance to kiss her.

"Can I kiss you?" Marshall asked.

Fionna smiled at his politeness and nodded her head. He leaned in and lightly kissed her lips. Fionna fell in love with the way he kissed. It was always so tender, after any of their kisses, she'd immediately miss his taste. Marshall let his tongue dance with hers and she smiled against their moving lips. As he began to move his hand to her hip and under her shirt, she stopped and spoke.

"Music?" she asked.

Marshall had to take a moment to get out of his trance but accepted her request. He stood up and went over to a chair by his windows. He picked up the MacBook sitting in the chair and sat down with it in his lap. Fionna sat up and took off her shoes and socks while he scrolled through music. Marshall couldn't help but watch her agonizingly slow pace at sliding down her knee socks. After removing both, she stood up and went to his desk that was riddled with song lyrics and miscellaneous letters. She read a few of the lyrics as Marshall put on a quiet song. It was Wait For Me by Motopony and changed the ambience to a much quieter mood. Marshall stood up and slowly walked up and behind Fionna. Before making it completely behind her, he noticed her butt. Usually her underwear line was very noticeable but this time there was nothing. Marshall couldn't imagine she came here with no underwear on underneath. She continued to read lyrics and addresses on the letters making sure to not give away how nervous she was. Jumping the lightest bit, Fionna felt her bunny hat being pulled off and heard it hit the ground after Marshall tossed it behind him. Marshall's hand grazed her neck and swept her hair from her shoulder. Fionna couldn't help but part her lips at the simple sensation of touch.

"So," Marshall whispered almost seductively into her ear, "what do you want to do?"

Right as Fionna was going to speak, her voice caught in her throat as Marshall planted a soft kiss against her neck that vibrated her senses with pleasure. She exhaled shakily and shut her eyes in pleasure as he continued.

"I, um, we could eat…" she couldn't help but back into his front and lean her weight against him as he attacked her neck with decadent kisses.

"Are you hungry?" he asked against her earlobe with a nip at her ear.

"No." she extended the o with a pleasurable sigh and turned to face him.

"Me either." he said just before kissing her and bringing his hand to her face.

They slowly kissed and Marshall's hand dominated her jaw bone to kiss her when he pulled her deeper to his mouth. As they broke the kiss to move their heads, they held a quiet conversation.

"We could watch a movie." Fionna said breathily between a kiss.

"We've watched all my movies." Marshall said while filling the space between their lips with a kiss.

"Ok." Fionna said.

After she spoke, Marshall backed her up and kissed her as he lifted her legs up onto his desk and sat her on top. It creaked as Fionna was pushed up onto it. Marshall's hands returned to her face and now under her shirt, kneading her hip and rib area. His touch felt like electricity and was cold against her hot skin. Marshall tightened his grip on her jaw as the intensity of their kisses increased. The feeling was exquisite and made Fionna's lower abdomen tighten with delight. Fionna had her legs around Marshall's waist as he stood and she sat. She was ready and she wanted it. After another long kiss, Fionna broke away and looked up at Marshall. He was slightly panting at their make out and lazily looked up through half lidded eyes at her.

"I know what I want to do." she said while looking down.

"What?" Marshall asked almost inaudibly as he leaned in to kiss her again.

She backed her head away and put a hand on his chest to stop him. He looked at her confused and she quickly got up and off the desk. She walked past him and looked towards his window in thought. Before she turned around he looked down at his now very tight pants and needed to adjust a few things. He stuffed his hands in his pants and tried to make his boner not as visible as it had been. Just as he finished adjusting, Fionna turned around and he walked to the opposite side of the room, still confused.

"I'm ready." she spoke bluntly.

"Like...for...?" Marshall asked with complete shock, remembering the condom in his back pocket.

"Yeah. I-I'm a virgin t-though." Fionna's eyes shot to the ground and she was blushing profusely.

"Thats ok. I've been in this situation before. I mean not like a lot and not saying I've fucked a lot of girls or anything and thats also not what I'm trying to bring up. Um thats uh, thats not what I meant." Marshall rubbed his eyes, embarrassed for himself.

"I know, I get it." Fionna finally looked up and met her eyes with the crimson ones she had always stayed away from.

The two looked at each other from across the room and waited. What they were waiting for was unknown, but the moment Fionna parted her lips, Marshall knew. They quickly walked to meet halfway and their lips exploded with lust. This time, their kisses were rough and sloppy. Marshall bit her lip on accident while trying to get his shirt off. Letting it come off successfully, he tucked his hands into Fionna's skirt hem and quickly pulled it down. To his surprise, she really wasn't wearing underwear. He slipped off her shirt as well to also reveal no bra. Holy fuck, Fionna knew how to turn him on so easily. After she was completely naked, she wouldn't make eye contact and held her hands up to her chest feeling extremely uncomfortable. Marshall saw how uncomfortable she had been and decided to help her get used to her nakedness.

"You're so fucking gorgeous, Fionna." he said before pulling her wrists down and kissing her tenderly.

She let her arms go to his back and he walked them over to his bed. He stood at the foot of the bed and picked her up with a kiss so she had her legs wrapped around his waist. He reached into his back pocket and grabbed the condom. He stopped kissing Fionna and placed the condom packet in his mouth to hold it. Marshall looked into her cerulean colored eyes and sexily smiled at her with the condom between his teeth. As they looked at each other, he undid his pants and carefully pulled them down making sure not to drop Fionna who was still wrapped around his waist. He quickly removed his jockey shorts kicked them off to the side. He plopped her down onto his bed and walked on his knees over to her. He knelt over her on his knees and took the condom with his hand and ripped it while in his mouth. He blew the plastic in his mouth over his shoulder and unrolled the condom onto his dick.

"Wow." Fionna said while looking at his erection.

Before Marshall laid overtop of her he looked up to see why she had said wow. He had hoped it was a good wow and not a your penis is small wow. She saw his concerned face and reassured him it was _definitely _big. Relief flooded him although he was worried because he could tell by her face she was already uncomfortable. He bent over her and slid one of his arms under her shoulder blade to touch the back of her head and the other hand opened her legs. Just before entering, he looked up at her and had to have complete consent.

"Fi...are you sure? You can say no." he quickly went back and forth from looking at one eye at a time to make sure she was ok.

"No, no. I want to. Trust me I've been waiting long enough." her voice indicated she wanted it over with rather than something to indulge in.

"Ready?" he asked as he bent in closer.

Fionna nodded her head and right after felt a sharp pain. They simultaneously moaned and gasped. She shut her eyes at the fullness and tightened up with nervousness. Marshall had completely gone in to get the worst of it out of the way for her but almost couldn't bare the tightness. Her tightness squeezed in the most pleasurable of ways as he was slowly pulling out to thrust again. She didn't find any pleasure in the feeling of him inside her and didn't think she could handle another thrust. As Marshall pushed in again, slow this time, he kissed her neck as best he could with the little strength he had trying not to cum with the arousal he had been building up before even entering her. As he soothingly kissed her neck and jaw, he was pulling out again.

"Is this..uhh...ok?" Marshall couldn't hold in a moan as his length massaged out of her.

"Mhm." she answered quickly with a lie. She shouldn't have lied. He said before all of this she could say no, but that would be pathetic.

As Marshall pushed back into her, he could already feel himself building up to that all-too-familiar feeling. He moaned into the crook of her neck as the pleasure was almost to his climax. While he started pulling out, trying to make a pace, something wet hit his mouth on her neck. The taste was a familiar salty flavor but not sweat. After realizing what it was, he stopped moving and brought his head up to look at her face. She had tears welling in her eyes and she had her eyes closed to hide the embarrassment.

"Fi? Hey, hey, whats wrong? Do you want me to stop?" Marshall caressed her hair to try and soothe her.

She inhaled sharply and began to let the tears fall. "I-I don't want to disappoint you." she said with her voice shaky.

"No, no. Fi if it hurts I'm going to stop. Please be honest. Do you want me to stop?" he watched her face and waited for a response.

She kept tearing up and put her forearm over her eyes to hide her embarrassment. Marshall continued to caress her hair and cheek, wanting to stop hurting her as soon as possible. After a few moments, Fionna nodded with her arm still over her eyes. Marshall slowly pulled out, trying not to hurt her to any greater extent. He sat up and removed the condom and disposed of it properly before returning to Fionna. She had sat up and was looking down while wiping her eyes profusely. As Marshall tried to comfort her she stood up off of his bed and stood in front of him.

"I-I'd like to shower." Marshall stood but she backed away. "Alone." that one word pierced his heart and he broke. How could this night gone from the best night of his life to a fucking nightmare.

She quickly picked up her clothes that were scattered everywhere around his room and went into the bathroom. Once the door had shut, Marshall cursed at himself. He stood and began to get changed. After getting dressed, he took the sheets off his bed and put them in a pile at the foot of his bed for laundry. He sat back on his bed and mentally cursed himself. _What a fucking idiot. Shes still a fucking teenager, and a virgin...well not anymore due to your hormonal 18 year old body. Fucking pig. You're about 1,100 years older you fucking pervert. Disgusting._ The thoughts flooding Marshall's brain were nothing but the truth to him. He ruined their long term friendship. He took her virginity. He just wasn't thinking of the outcomes. Fionna probably hadn't of touched herself let alone fuck herself. How was this ever a good idea? As he continued to get lost in his thoughts, the bathroom door opened. How long had he been thinking?

"Fi, I–" Fionna stopped his apology.

"Please don't, Marshall. I-I'm going to leave." she wouldn't make eye contact.

Marshall's heart ripped open at her words and the feelings for her escalated to new heights that wanted her to stay. He rarely had anyone sleep in his bed with him but in this moment thats all he wanted. He just wanted her. Not to lose or forget her, but have her as his own. Before he could interject, she slung her backpack over her shoulders and stuffed her wet hair into her bunny hat and walked to his ladder. He couldn't speak he was so pissed off at himself. She had made it down his ladder and out the front door by the time he flew down to get her to stay.

"Fionna." he spoke her name in a plea rather than a call.

Fionna was closing the door when about two inches of the door had been about to close when she looked up at Marshall. The expression he held on his face and the tears filling his eyes made her want to cry once more. She loved Marshall. Whether it was a friendly love or true, all of her heart love, but she really did have strong feelings for him. This wasn't it for them, but tonight happened too fast.

"Marshall." she repeated his tone and shut the door.

As the door had sat silent and closed, Marshall's living room was filled with nothing. He was alone and without his best friend who he had just ruined all hopes of staying friends with. What could he possibly been thinking when he invited her over? Even if they fucked what would the morning after be like? Taking her back to Cake? Fionna is basically a teenager and doesn't have the energy for all of this responsibility. Marshall fell to his knees. He never cried yet he felt a tear run down his cold cheek as something within him sparked and blew up into feelings he hadn't felt in a long time. That time being when he met Simone. When his life was in an oblivion and all hopes of life had been eradicated. He found himself so infatuated with Fionna. From the day he met her when she was a young child. He had loved her in such a strong way that didn't seem possible. He was hers in a subconscious state of the unknown. He had truly thought he had found his first real love and it wasn't a fucking cleché. What had he gotten into?

**Authors Note: *I used clear ideas from the movie 'The First Time' which is a really great movie and I do not own the rights to it but I also did not exactly copy that particular scene. I really enjoy that scene and wanted to put it into words. My motivation for writing hasn't been the best lately so I used something I knew. Please do not take offense.* Anyway, my oh my. What a chapter am I right?! So first things first, I know we all love the sex and such in Fiolee stories but I thought I'd change it up. Not every sexual experience is fucking amazing and consent is really important in that. I wish all guys were like Marshall Lee in this type of situation but unfortunately not all are. I think its nice to have some variety of "fucking" and "sex" because sometimes more realistic stories are the ones I find the most enjoyment when reading. I hope you like my twist on sex...although this isn't much a twist in reality. Anyway, thank you for stopping by and reading! P.S. it'd be super cool if you looked up the song I mentioned when they're making out: Wait For Me by: Motopony because I think it would really set the mood when you're reading. Thanks again!**

**~OAT**


	7. Important AN

Very, very unfortunately, I've lost all motivation for this story. I'm currently not finding much motivation because of certain emotional issues right now. I'm recovering from a "break-up" of sorts and it doesn't help to write stories of people in love. I think I may delete this story and focus on one thing at a time. I have very many story ideas and I have to choose a new one to keep me preoccupied. This definitely isn't the last thing I'm writing but I think I just needed some time and unfortunately that was much more time than I'd expect. Again, sorry for the absence everyone, I'm just a little bit personally lost and needed time. Thanks and see you very soon with a new story. I hope to gain my motivation back and update on specific days for consistency. Thanks for being immensely patient and wondering about me. Thats cool. Ok, this is too long but I'll see you very soon my lovelies!

~OAT


End file.
